silverwingfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Windu223
Welcome to my talk page mah boy. Feel free to leave a message. Nightwing I see that you have found my fanfiction, Nightwing. Just so you know, I wrote it. I am Hup2thepenguin. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:18, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Actually, i am an admin. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 21:50, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Fanon Just note that Silverwing fanfiction should now be done on Silverwing FanFiction Wiki. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 01:51, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Image Edits What's wrong with images? This wikia needs them. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:01, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks. By the way, I didn't replace the images, I just uploaded new ones that are actually the characters, not just a random bat that is the same species. Those images can be used on the species page. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 00:40, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Youtube Link The YouTube link on the top isn't working. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 00:42, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Silverwing FanFiction Wiki Would you like to join Silverwing FanFiction Wiki? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 01:08, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :See you there. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 01:47, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Biting People His block expired already. I was just blocking him because other people blocked me for the same mistake. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 23:22, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Griffing Pic Is something wrong with it? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 15:20, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I dunno, I got it off of the internet. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 15:25, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, ok! I was wondering if it was a drawing, or if it was just an average picture.--Windu223 15:27, 18 April 2009 (UTC) P.S: I have the third installment in Elvere's quest in! Lovewing on fanfiction wiki. What didja mean by average picture? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 17:07, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Do I seem angry or something? I'm not trying to be. I was just trying to bring up a conversation. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 17:12, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Hand drawn images are usually fan art. They have to be approved or they'll be deleted. I've approved Griffin. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 17:17, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Oh. The image on Spore wiki was the luddite icon. Luddite was an achivement that was cut from the game. An admin there asked if It was a drawing or not.--Windu223 17:24, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Family Tree Sure. Is there a way you can do it on a table, or do you have to make it like this? :Yes, I applied for bureaucrat. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 14:43, 25 May 2009 (UTC) If your computer's screen resolution is different, will it mess up the arrangement on the tree? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 14:49, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, sir (you're a male, right), I am online, sir. No, sir, it did not mess up on my computer, sir. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 14:52, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Which characters are you putting on the tree? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 14:55, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Family Tree How goes family tree? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 20:46, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Template Hmmm... the template you sent me doesn't seem to work. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 23:04, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Don't hear much from you You still on? Sounds good! Alright! Great to hear. Besides BionicleplusLotr, there aren't really a whole lotta people on here. Come to think of it, VampyrumSpectrum08 doesn't come on that often does he? Glad that BionicleplusLotr got the Admin privelages! But yeah, Great that you are still on. I've heard that you were one of the main editors on here before BioniclePlusLotr, and that you helped out the site quite a bit! I hope to continue to see this site grow(even if there isn't anything new out there yet) As I will do what I can to keep the saga alive! Talk to you later! RandumbGamer 23:41, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back! Please, take your time, I do NOT want this to be a responsibility. And, thanks for not ever leaving. You did a great contribution to this site, and I believe you will still make many more! Take care! RandumbGamer 19:29, January 20, 2010 (UTC)